Magical Twins (Traduction Corrigé )
by HiddenFortySeven
Summary: Quand la magie de Dudley se manifeste soudainement, Vernon jette Dudley et Harry dehors. Les deux fuient ensemble et vont se retrouvés sous les soins de Minerva et Severus. Complètement UA, en parti OOC, mention d'abus. Dudley et Harry malade. Dudley/Harry/Severus Mentor. Traduction de Magical Twins écrit par Teddylonglong Corrigé par Cyrielle13
1. Chapter 1

**"Jumeaux magiques"**

 **Chapitre 1**

C'est le dernier jour avant le début des vacances de Noël, vacances qu' Harry, huit ans, redoute énormément. Il déteste les vacances en général, mais rien ne peut être aussi mauvais que les vacances d'hiver. Pendant les premiers jours, il est toujours en train de cuisiner des repas de Noël pour les Dursley, pour ensuite être jeté dans son placard, passant ainsi les vacances seul, en écoutant toute l'excitation qui se passait en dehors de sa minuscule chambre.

Pour le moment, Harry est assis à son bureau dans son école primaire, essayant de se concentrer sur l'essai qu'il a à écrire, tandis que ses camarades de classe mangent leur petit-déjeuner.

« Tu n'as pas de déjeuner avec toi, Harry? », lui demande doucement la professeur, en jetant au petit enfant un regard apitoyé.

« Je l'ai, mais je n'ai pas faim », ment Harry, en partie heureux qu'il n'ait pas faim en ce moment.

Tout à coup, l'attention de tout le monde fût attirée sur Dudley et Thomas, tous les deux assis dans la rangée derrière Harry.

« Tu as pris mon chocolat! », crie Dudley, en colère, en essayant d'attraper quelque chose dans la boîte à lunch de Thomas.

« Non, c'est à moi! », réponds l'autre garçon, tout aussi en colère, en donnant un coup de pied à Dudley.

« Tu vas regretter ça » siffle Dudley. Il regarde la boîte sur la table de l'enfant, et tout d'un coup, devant les yeux de tous, le chocolat dans la boîte de Thomas se déplace et plane lentement vers Dudley, qui déballe rapidement la douceur et la met dans sa bouche, avant qu'il n'échappe un cri choqué et se précipite hors de la salle de classe, crachant en même temps le chocolat.

Sans même y penser, Harry court après Dudley, le rattrapant dans une salle, où celui-ci est assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur blanc.

« Je suis un monstre tout comme toi! », sanglote-t-il, en colère.

« Tu vas bien, Dudley. Ces choses arrivent. Vous savez qu'ils m'arrivent tout le temps, personne ne va te détesté », réponds doucement Harry, en mettant avec hésitation une main sur le bras de Dudley, remarquant que, pour la première fois dans sa vie, son cousin ne semble pas dégoûté au contact de son corps.

« L'enseignante va le dire à maman et papa, et ils seront très déçus. Tu sais comment ils sont. Ils vont me détester tout autant qu'ils te détestent. », pleure Dudley.

« Mais tu m'as encore moi », murmure tranquillement Harry, tout en pensant; « _je serais ravi que Dudley soit un monstre comme moi. Tout serait tellement amusant, si nous étions ensembles_. »

HP

Seulement quelques heures plus tard, Harry sut que Dudley avait eu raison. Vernon le sort de son placard et se met à crier;

« Tu n'es qu'un ingrat et un petit monstre. N'étais-ce pas assez de ruiner nos vies? Maintenant, tu as infesté Dudley avec ta monstruosité! Sortez de la maison! »  
En disant cela, Vernon pousse Harry et Dudley hors de la maison, tandis que Pétunia est là, en état de choc, la main appuyée sur sa bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Vernon pousse les deux garçons dans la voiture et les emmène loin.

Harry et Dudley sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, effrayés. Après un laps de temps qui semble être sans fin pour les garçons, Vernon arrête la voiture et marche autour d'elle, en ouvrant la porte arrière du côté de Dudley.

« Sortez! », crache-t-il. « Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir! » Il les pousse tous les deux sur une colline, les obligeant à rouler vers le bas de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour se reposer, dans un champ couvert de neige.

« _Dieu merci , il neige_ », songe Harry.  
« Dudley, tu vas bien? », demande-t-il, en essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer.

« F ... fait f ... f ... froid », réponds Dudley, en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« C'est vrai », confirme Harry, en frissonnant violemment.

« Q ... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? » demande Dudley, effrayé, en regardant son cousin.

« Nous allons nous cacher ensembles. Je vais essayer quelque chose. »  
Il regarde intensément les traits de son cousin et souhaita ressembler à son cousin, sachant par expérience qu'il peut changer son apparence, car il a souvent passé le temps dans son placard à changer des parties de son corps, pour faire passer l'ennui.

« Wow, comment tu as fait cela? », demande avec étonnement Dudley. « Maintenant, nous ressemblons à des jumeaux. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? » répète-t-il.

Harry reste pensif un moment, avant de répondre; « Tu te souviens de quand je me suis retrouver sur le toit de l'école, quand je te fuyais, toi et tes amis? »

Dudley hoche la tête avec lassitude.

« Prends ma main. Nous allons tous les deux essayer de souhaiter d'être dans un endroit sûr », suggère Harry, en tendant la main pour prendre le bras de l'autre garçon.

« Penses-tu que ça va marcher? », demande Dudley, en toisant douteusement son petit cousin.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer. », tente de le rassurer Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que cela devrait fonctionner », se dit-il alors qu'il se concentre sur son souhait, en tenant le bras de Dudley comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Soudain, il sent une sensation de picotement courir à travers son corps, le mélange de froid et d'humidité de la neige, avant qu'il ne devient très étourdi. Enfin, le monde devient noir.

HP

Lorsque Dudley reprends conscience, il remarque qu'ils sont tous les deux couchés dans la neige, en face d'un très grand bâtiment en pierre.  
« _Cela ressemble à un château. Que faisons-nous ici_ », se demande-t-il anxieusement, en regardant autour d'eux. A quelques mètres sur le côté, il peut voir un lac qui réfléchit les rayons du soleil matinal dans une lumière dorée. « _Il était juste le soir quand nous sommes partis. Avons-nous passés toute la nuit dehors dans le neige?_ » songe Dudley, terrifié, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas arrêter ses dents de claquer et que tout son corps tremble de froid. Harry, à côté de lui, semble encore endormi.

Se sentant trop faible pour se redresser sur ses pieds, Dudley se penche vers Harry, en le secouant vigoureusement.  
« Harry, réveille-toi. Il fait trop froid ici », dit-il, en lançant un regard suppliant à son cousin, qui laisse simplement échapper quelques toux en retour, tout en se réveillant lentement.

« Où sommes-nous? », demande Harry, choqué d'entendre sa voix être soudain rauque, lorsqu'une voix profonde et soyeuse l'interrompt;

« Bonjour les garçons. Puis-je vous demandé ce que vous faites ici? »

Harry et Dudley lèvent les yeux, effrayés, seulement pour voir un grand homme, tout habillé dans ce qui semble être une seule pièce noire.

« Bonjour monsieur » réponds en premier Harry. « _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_ », pense-t-il frénétiquement. « _Nous ne pouvons pas leur dire nos vrais noms, sinon ils vont simplement nous renvoyer chez les Dursley._ »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais notre père nous a jeté dehors, et nous avons souhaité un endroit sûr, et nous avons atterris ici », balbutie Dudley. Son discours a été interrompu par plusieurs éternuements et de la toux.

Le grand homme lève un sourcil, en jetant les garçons un regard interrogateur.  
« Vos noms? » demande-t-il d'une voix traînante, détraquant les pensées de Harry.

« Nous sommes Dudley et Julian Taylor. » croassa-t-il fiévreusement et en essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer, en se souvenant du nom d'une jeune fille de son école qu'il aime beaucoup.

« Eh bien, venez à l'intérieur avant d'attraper un rhume », ricane l'homme, en faisant signe aux garçons de le suivre vers l'énorme porte d'entrée. "

" Réalisant que les garçons ont évidemment trop froid pour bouger leurs membres, Severus les aide doucement à se relever et les conduit au château. « _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille magique avec le nom Taylor_ », réfléchit-il, « _les enfants doivent être des sorciers, sinon, ils n'auraient pas été en mesure de transplaner à Poudlard. Ils doivent avoir passé la plus grande partie de la nuit dans le froid; Je ferais mieux de les emmener à Poppy. Peut-être qu'elle sera en mesure de les empêcher d'attraper une pneumonie._ »

« Comme vous semblez tous les deux avoir attrapé un coup de froid dehors dans la neige, je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie » annonce Severus, en observant comment le plus grand se contenta d'hocher la tête, tandis que le visage maigre de son frère devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

« Suivez-moi, ne traînez pas », leur ordonna-t-il, les menant à l'infirmerie, où il leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur un lit, avant de se rendre vers le bureau de la Médicomage, ses robes se gonflant de façon spectaculaire derrière lui.

Dudley se mets à l'aise, rassemblant les couvertures autour de sa forme frissonnante, tandis que Julian attendait, incertain, à côté du lit, suivant le grand homme des yeux.

Severus entre dans le bureau et mis rapidement la Médicomage au courant de la situation, qui immédiatement se met en mode Guérisseur et se précipite vers les lits des deux garçons.

« Asseyez-vous, ou encore mieux, couchez-vous », dit-elle à Julian, en l'aidant doucement à monter sur le lit et en le couvrant avec les couvertures. « Êtes-vous jumeaux? », demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Dudley, qui le lui confirme d'un hochement de tête. En tirant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, elle remarque que les deux garçons regardent celle-ci avec effroi.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas habitué à la magie? », les interroge-t-elle, surprise, en regardant Severus, qui s'est placé à côté du lit de Julian.

« La magie n'existe pas », réponds Dudley, en connaissance de cause, tandis que Julian frissonne violemment, en partie à cause du froid, mais parce qu'il se souvenait du cauchemar qu'il avait parfois, dans lequel quelqu'un agitait un bâton semblable, ce qui provoquait un flash vert le blessant gravement.

« La magie existe, et vous êtes les deux des sorciers, qui sont capables d'en faire. Voilà pourquoi vous avez réussi à venir ici à notre école », explique patiemment Severus, de sa voix la plus douce, qu'il n'utilise normalement que pour ses Serpentard de premières années , qui sont soit maltraités ou qui ont très peur pour une raison quelconque. « Madame Pomfresh va vous faire un bilan de santé à l'aide de sa baguette, et nous pourrons savoir les potions dont vous avez besoin pour se sentir mieux rapidement. »

« Très bien », croassa Julian, poussant Dudley à hocher avec anxiété la tête et à se déplacer légèrement vers le lit de Julian.

« Très bien, alors je vais commencer avec ton frère », dit doucement Poppy, en agitant sa baguette sur Julian pour lancer un sort de diagnostic complet.

Après une minute, un petit parchemin émerge de la pointe de sa baguette. Poppy fronce les sourcils, en le tenant à sa collègue afin qu'ils puissent lire ensemble.

 _Âge: Huit ans, quatre mois, vingt et un jours.  
Taille : 1,32 mètres.  
Poids : Cinquante pourcent d' insuffisance pondérale.  
Niveau de magie : Quarante pourcent.  
Magie épuisée à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent.  
Température : 35,5 degrés, trop faible.  
Signes de maladie : Début de pneumonie, plusieurs os brisés et mal cicatrisés, blessures et cicatrices couvrant quatre-vingt deux virgule trois pour cent du corps, mauvaise vision._

Soupirant, le Médicomage presse le parchemin dans la main de Severus et se tourne vers l'autre garçon, ce qui fait apparaître un parchemin similaire.

 _Age: Huit ans, cinq mois et vingt-sept jours.  
Taille: 1,42 m.  
Poids: Cinquante pourcent.  
Niveau de magie: Dix pourcent.  
Magie épuisée à cinquante pourcent.  
Température : 35,6 degrés, trop faible.  
Signes de maladie : Début de pneumonie. _

Madame Pomfresh laisse échapper un soupir, montrant le parchemin à son collègue, qui soulève un sourcil avant de ricaner;  
« Comment est-il possible pour des jumeaux d'avoir un mois entier d'écart, surtout si les parents sont moldus et incapables de prolonger par magie la grossesse? » " 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Jumeaux magiques"**

 **Chapitre 2**

« Il est peut-être possible, si l'un des bébés est très puissant, de raccourcir ou de prolonger la grossesse pour lui-même ou son jumeau », réponds Pomfresh, pensive, en examinant de près les deux parchemins.

« Julian ici est extrêmement puissant. Sa magie est déjà aussi élevée qu'elle devrait l'être quand il est assez vieux pour assister à Poudlard, dans un an et demi. La magie de Dudley est soit très faible ou n'a commencé à se manifester que récemment. Julian aurait pu soit prolonger la grossesse ou jeté son frère tôt pour une raison ou une autre »

« Nos parents se sont toujours interrogés sur ça, mais ils l'ont expliqués avec le fait que je soit un monstre », ment Julian, ne sachant pas pourquoi Dudley et lui ont convenu de faire semblant d'être des jumeaux.  
« Nous avons toujours eu une fête pour mon anniversaire », ajoute Dudley d'une petite voix.

« Très bien, peut-être que nous devrions enregistrer votre anniversaire pour vous deux alors », dit Pomfresh, toujours pensive, se tournant vers Severus. « Ne pensez-vous pas, Severus? Sinon, toute l'école va les déranger avec cette question. »

« Je suis d'accord », réponds Severus d'une voix traînante, désireux de quitter l'infirmerie et de vérifier ses petits serpents, avant leur départ pour les vacances d'hiver.

« Severus, je suis désolé, je sais qu'il est le dernier jour du trimestre, mais il faut que vous brassez de toute urgence la potion contre la pneumonie pour eux, et plus tard, ils auront probablement besoin d'une celle baissant la fièvre. En attendant, je vais appeler Minerva et la mettre au courant sur ces garçons. Peut-être qu'elle peut trouver quelque chose. Je suppose qu'Albus est déjà parti? »

« Oui », soupire Severus. « Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'aux limites du domaine, voilà pourquoi j'étais à l'extérieur et que j'ai découvert les enfants couchés dans la neige Il est étrange d'imaginer qu'il ne sera pas là pour Noël. »

« Tu as raison. C'est certainement une première », avoue Poppy, en souriant.

HP

Julian regarde l'homme quitter l'infirmerie.  
« _Il était très gentil_ », se dit-il. Il n'a pas l'habitude que les gens soient gentils avec lui.

« Je peux voir que vous avez beaucoup d'anciennes blessures, que je vais guérir quand vous serez remis de la pneumonie. Cependant, s'il y a quelque chose qui fait mal, vous devez me le dire, et je vais le guérir immédiatement », lui dit Madame Pomfresh, en bordant les deux garçons.

« Je vais bien », réponds Julian d'une petite voix, sentant la chaleur montée dans son visage devenu rouge par embarras.  
« Ma poitrine fait mal », se plaint Dudley, en regardant avec anxiété la Médicomage.

« C'est à cause de la pneumonie. Je suppose que votre poitrine fait mal aussi? », fait Pomfresh en lançant un regard aigu à Julian.  
« Un peu », murmure-t-il, en détournant inconfortablement les yeux sur ses couvertures.

« Le professeur Rogue prépare la potion pour guérir votre pneumonie. Ça va vous faire sentir mieux rapidement », rassure Poppy, avant d'appeler Misty, son elfe de maison personnel.  
Misty apparut avec un petit pop, faisant lâcher un petit halètement aux garçons.

« Misty est mon elfe de maison », explique doucement la Médicomage, avant de se tourner vers le petit elfe. « Misty, s'il te plaît, apporte le petit-déjeuner pour Dudley et Julian ici, et demande à Minerva de nous rejoindre. »

« Oui, Maîtresse Poppy », réponds doucement Misty, et Julian regarde avec étonnement comment ses grandes oreilles touchent presque le sol lorsque le petit elfe s'incline profondément, avant de disparaître avec un autre pop.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit-déjeuner apparaît devant Julian et Dudley. Poppy les aide doucement à s'asseoir, en les encourageant à manger. Julian hésite et regarde Dudley, qui a immédiatement commencé à engloutir ses toasts, avant de presque s'étouffer sur le jus.

« Qu'est-ce que? », interroge-t-il.  
« C'est du jus de citrouille », explique Poppy d'une voix douce. « Maintenant, Julian, même si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous devez toujours manger votre petit déjeuner. »  
Julian lève les yeux, surpris du changement soudain de ton de voix de la Guérisseuse, qui est devenue très sévère.

« Oui, désolé », marmonne-t-il, prenant en hésitant un morceau du pain grillé. Dix minutes plus tard, son assiette est vide.

« Merci beaucoup. C'était absolument délicieux,", la remercie-t-il, lorsque la Médicomage vient prendre les assiettes vides, lorsqu'une très vieille femme dans une longue robe verte entre dans la chambre.  
Madame Pomfresh parle tranquille à la vieille dame d'une petite voix, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers eux et ne présente Julian et Dudley.

« Voici le professeur McGonagall, notre directrice adjointe. »  
« Bonjour Julian, bonjour Dudley », dit doucement Minerva, en conjurant une chaise pour elle-même entre les deux lits. « S'il vous plaît, parlez-moi un peu de vous. Quels sont les noms de vos parents? Où habitez-vous? »

« Nos parents sont Vernon et euh ... Rose Taylor », commence Julian, voyant que Dudley lui jette un regard impuissant.

« Nous avons vécu à Londres, mais ils nous ont chassé hier, quand j'ai fait de la magie pour la première fois », continue Dudley, lorsque Julian se met à tousser. « Ils ont toujours traité Julian comme un monstre, mais quand ils ont remarqué que je pouvais faire moi aussi de la magie, ils nous ont jetés dehors. Mon père nous a conduit à un champ et nous a laissé là-bas, et Julian a utilisé la magie pour nous emmener quelque part où les gens ne nous détesteraient pas à cause de cela », explique-t-il lentement.

«Très bien», fait pensivement Minerva.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous rester ici? » interroge Julian, en jetant à la femme un regard suppliant. « Les gens sont très gentils ici. Jamais quelqu'un n'a été aussi gentil avec nous », poursuit-il d'une petite voix. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien et je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé. S'il vous plaît, ne nous renvoyez pas. »

« Nous ne vous renvoyions pas si nous pouvons l'aider », réponds Minerva, en s'assurant de ne pas perturber l'enfant malade. « Je vais parler à mes collègues pour voir si quelqu'un serait disposé à vous prendre, et je vais devoir parler avec vos gardiens afin d'obtenir la tutelle sur vous. Étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux très malade, vous allez rester ici, à l'infirmerie, pour quelques jours jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh vous libère. Puis, je vais trouver quelque chose », promet-elle, avant de retourner au bureau du directeur et de consulter le Registre des enfants magiques de Grande-Bretagne.

HP

Alors que Madame Pomfresh fait boire aux enfants une potion les plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur et nécessaire, Minerva fait lentement son chemin vers la gargouille, plongée dans ses pensées.

« _Quelque chose semble familier chez Julian, même s'il ressemble à son frère, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi_ », se dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore et en se dirigeant directement vers l'énorme livre qui a sa place sur l'étagère à côté du Choixpeau.

« Vingt-trois juin 1980 », marmonne-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter, incrédule. « Il n'y a pas de naissance, mais Poppy ne s'est certainement pas trompée sur la date de naissance. Comme c'est étrange! »  
En examinant attentivement la page, elle trouve la naissance de Drago Malefoy pour le cinq juin ainsi que Harry Potter pour le trente-et-un juillet.

« _Ils sont tous les deux proche, mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir quoi que ce soit avec les jumeaux Taylor_ », pense-t-elle. « _Je vais devoir poser la question à Albus. Pour le moment, nous devons les garder ici. Peut-être que Severus serait prêt à devenir leur tuteur. Il est celui qui les a trouvés, et il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Je suis vraiment trop âgée pour élever deux enfant de huit ans._ »  
Après cela, la directrice adjointe retourne à l'infirmerie pour partager ses pensées avec sa meilleure amie Poppy.

HP

« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, Minerva », réponds platement Severus, lorsque son ancien professeur lui propose la tutelle. « Je n'ai pas la fibre paternelle. Je ne serai pas en mesure d'élever deux garçons. »

« Eh bien, ils ont déjà huit ans et demi, et ils semblent tous deux avoir de très bonnes manières et d'être d'agréable enfants », fait Poppy, en regardant son collègue, amusée.  
« Non, je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Ah, mais Severus.. », s'apprête à répliquer Minerva, quand Poppy l'interrompt.

« Peut-être que vous deux, vous pourriez devenir leurs tuteurs. Dans deux ans et demi, ils vont entrer dans Poudlard de toute façon. »

« Très bien », cède Severus, en levant un sourcil à sa collègue plus âgée.  
« Très bien », accepte Minerva. « Cependant, nous avons encore retrouver leurs parents et obtenir leur tutelle, à condition qu'ils les ont vraiment jeté dehors et qu'ils n'ont pas simplement fui. »

« Même s'ils se sont enfuis, ils ne l'ont certainement pas fait sans raison, Minerva », dit Poppy, d'un ton soudain bouleversé. « Dudley est en bonne santé parce que sa magie semble s'être manifesté récemment, mais Julian a définitivement été négligé et maltraité, et si nous découvrons qui sont leurs parents, nous devons les trainer en justice pour maltraitance envers les enfants. »

« Très bien », soupire Minerva. « Je suggère que nous demandions aux elfes de maison de faire une pièce pour eux et de la connecter à nos deux cheminées, afin qu'ils puissent se déplacer dans leur propre chambre, dès que Poppy les libère. »

« Voilà une bonne idée, Minerva », réponds chaleureusement Poppy. « Sauf que ce sera dans au moins une semaine. Ils ont tous deux attrapés la pneumonie, et Julian a déjà développé une forte fièvre, et Dudley souffre encore d'hypothermie. »

HP

Plus tard le même jour, Minerva et Severus inspectent la chambre que les elfes de maison ont ajoutés à leurs quartiers. Elle a été peint en plusieurs nuances de bleu clair et blanc. Sur les deux murs les plus longs se trouve un lit confortable ainsi qu'un bureau, une chaise et une armoire. Alors que d'un côté, il y a une porte menant à une salle de bains et une autre menant dans le couloir en face de l'infirmerie, l'autre a été équipé d'une énorme bibliothèque et d'une fenêtre magique qui donne sur le parc de Poudlard, le lac et certaines parties de la Forêt interdite. Les deux autres murs ont chacun une porte, l'une d'entre elles menant dans le salon des quartiers de Minerva, l'autre à celui de Severus.

« Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de le faire ensemble avec moi, Severus », dit doucement Minerva, en jetant à son jeune collègue un sourire reconnaissant.  
« Eh bien, vous savez ce que je ressens à propos de la maltraitance des enfants », réponds Severus, levant un sourcil vers la vieille sorcière.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces enfants me semble quelque peu familier, surtout Julian » dit pensivement Minerva.« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi le garçon semble familier? », l'interroge Severus, un sourire en coin. « Ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont verts. Tout comme les yeux de Lily l'étaient », ajoute-t-il, son expression s'assombrissant considérablement.

« Lily! », souffle Minerva. « Mais le garçon ne peut pas être Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Il n'a pas de frère jumeau, et je ne pense pas qu'un enfant de huit ans pourrait mentir sur son nom. »  
« Moi non plus. Surtout pas s'il était Potter,» répondit Severus, secouant la tête. « Poppy aurait de toute façon remarqué sa cicatrice. » "


	3. Chapter 3

****« Jumeaux Magiques »****

 ** **Chapitre 3****

Julian et Dudley restèrent tous deux très malades à Noël, et ce fut seulement au dernier jour des vacances que Poppy, à contrecœur, leur permis de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas bien, ils doivent se ménager pendant un certain temps », dit-elle à Minerva et Severus. « J'irais les voir une fois par jour pour vous assurer qu'ils se rétablissent complètement. Cependant, je crains que leur système immunitaire pourraient être endommagés, par épuisement de leur magie et attraper une pneumonie après avoir été dans le froid pendant si longtemps. Si leur magie ne les avait pas gardé au chaud et en vie, ils n'auraient pas passé la nuit. Donc, ils pourraient être sensibles à d'autres maladies et infections, en particulier celles magiques, car ils n'ont pas encore été confrontés à celles-ci. »

« Hmmm, nous devons savoirs si nous devons les envoyer à l'école primaire à Hogsmeade ou laisser un des elfes de maison leur faire l'école », répondit Minerva pensivement.  
« Je crois, au moins du point de vue médical, que l'enseignement à domicile serait mieux dans leur cas », déclare fermement Poppy, en regardant Minerva et Severus.

« Très bien, nous allons parler aux elfes de maison demain matin », dit Severus, en regardant les deux garçons, qui se sont endormis dans leurs nouveaux lits.  
Pendant les vacances, Minerva et Severus ont essayé d'obtenir des informations sur les Taylor. Ils ont même demandé au ministère de l'aide; cependant, ils ne disposent pas encore d'indice sur qui sont les parents de ces enfants. Pour leur immense soulagement, le directeur a convenu qu'ils doivent prendre soin des jumeaux et les laissent grandir à Poudlard.

Dès que Poppy juge les enfants aptes à accompagner Minerva, Severus et elle-même au ministère, les cinq ont pris un Portoloin qui les emmènent directement à la division de la famille.  
Julian et Dudley ont été questionnés au sujet de leur passé et de leurs parents, et Poppy a prouvée à l'employé du ministère responsable avoir suffisamment de preuve de l'abus des enfants aux mains de leurs parents moldus. Enfin, Minerva et Severus ont obtenu la tutelle permanente sur les garçons. Poppy Pomfresh et Albus Dumbledore sont devenus leurs parrains et marraines.  
« S'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous que leurs parents sont encore leurs tuteurs moldus », informe la femme au Ministère. « Cependant, vous ne devez pas craindre de les emmener dans le monde moldu, parce que si quelque chose arrivait, la tutelle magique remplacera toujours celle moldue. »

Le soir même, Julian et Dudley ont fait leur première apparition dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, où le directeur les présente comme Julian et Dudley Taylor et demande aux étudiants d'être gentil avec les petits garçons, qui à partir de maintenant prendront leurs repas aux différentes tables avec les étudiants.

« Je vous suggère de changer de table à chaque repas », conseille-t-il doucement aux jumeaux, lorsqu'il termine son discours.  
Julian et Dudley échangent un rapide coup d'œil et se dirigent vers la table de Serpentard, la seule table où ils connaissent quelques visages connus, parce que Severus a jugé bon de les introduire discrètement aux premières années de Serpentard, plus tôt cette semaine.

HP

Dans la matinée, leurs cours avec les elfes de maison commencent. Julian et Dudley sont tous deux enthousiastes d'en savoir plus sur la magie et Poudlard, et sur les elfes en général. Chaque matin, deux elfes de maison apparaissent dans leur chambre, en prennent chacun un par la main et transplanent dans les quartiers de la grande maison d'elfes, où ils ont préparé une salle de classe pour les deux enfants humains.

« Pouvez-vous nous apprendre à transplaner au sein de Poudlard et de nous rendre invisibles comme vous le faites? », demande un jour Dudley, faisant rire les deux elfes leur faisant la classe, ce matin-là.

« Bien sûr, Maître Dudley, Maître Julian, que nous pouvons vous l'apprendre, si vous voulez. C'est très facile pour nous. »

« _C'est absolument incroyable_ » , Julian réfléchit comme il a réussi a devenir invisible et transplaner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et retourner quelques secondes plus tard dans la classe.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, les elfes de maison leur ont appris tout ce qu'ils savent sur le château, comment parler avec le château, comment faire des chambres supplémentaires et comment puiser dans la magie du château, si nécessaire, et ils les présentent à Poudlard.  
Deux semaines avant le début des vacances d'été, Barney, le chef des elfes de maison, leur a fait faire un test, après quoi il a déclaré:

« Vous avez tous deux terminé votre éducation d'elfes. Vous avez toute les connaissances d'un elfe de maison, et vous pourriez même en devenir un si vous le vouliez. Félicitations! Pendant les deux semaines jusqu'au vacances, vous aiderez les elfes de maison dans leur travail, et après les vacances d'été, vous apprendrez les cours pour humains. »

« Merci beaucoup », répondent Dudley et Julian avec enthousiasme.

« _Les cours pour humains sont bien plus ennuyeux_ », pense tristement Julian, lorsqu'il va au lit ce soir-là. « _Être un elfe de maison à Poudlard ne serait pas si mal maintenant, n'est-ce pas?_ » 

HP

Julian se réveille au milieu de la nuit. Les nombres énormes s'affichent au plafond lui indique qu'il est trois heures et quart du matin. Surpris, parce qu'il a l'habitude de dormir toute la nuit, il se demande ce qui l'a réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une toux étouffée venant des quartiers de Severus.

« _Peut-être que Severus est malade et a besoin d'aide_ », pense-t-il, en se rendant invisible d'un claquement de ses doigts. Il transplane dans la chambre de son tuteur, où ses instincts d'elfe de maison lui indique la présence de l'enseignant.

Severus est couché sur son lit, moitié sur le côté et moitié sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller avec les deux mains. Son visage est aussi blanc comme son oreiller, tandis que ses joues sont profondément rougies, et Julian remarque les petits frissons qui ébranlent le visage du grand homme.

« _Il est certainement malade_ », réalise-t-il, en se rendant visible, hésite avant de s'approcher du lit de son tuteur.

« Severus, êtes-vous malade? », demande-t-il doucement, alors qu'il se tient à côté de l'homme et pose soigneusement une main sur son front, en remarquant qu'il est brûlant.

« Je vais bien », grogne Severus sans même ouvrir ses yeux. « Va te recoucher. »

Julian transplane rapidement dans la salle auxiliaire des quartiers des elfes, en pensant à ce qu'il lui faut, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un thermomètre et un linge frais dans ses mains. Il place le thermomètre sous la langue de l'homme qui résiste à peine, puis pose doucement le linge froid sur le front de Severus. Il hésite, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, observant tranquillement les traits de son gardien en attendant.

« Trente-neuf virgule huit », halète-t-il en reprenant le thermomètre. « C'est presque aussi élevé que ma fièvre quand j'ai eu une pneumonie. Severus, je peux aller vous chercher une potion ou quelque chose? »

« Oui, un réducteur de fièvre et une contre la grippe. L'une des fioles vertes sur le cinquième plateau à partir du haut sur le troisième plateau à partir du côté gauche, et l'une des ampoules orange clair sur le deuxième plateau de la deuxième tablette inférieure du côté gauche, s'il te plaît. »

Julian transplane, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec les deux ampoules.  
« Suis-je en train de délire, ou viens-tu de transplaner? » interroge Severus, en clignant des yeux à quelques reprises."

« Laissez-moi rapidement vous aider à boire ce, et vous ne délirerez plus », réponds Julian, en se faisant une note mentale pour être plus prudent la prochaine fois. « _Je suis tellement stupide. Nous avons promis aux elfes de maison de ne pas montrer à tout être humain que nous pouvons transplaner_ », se dit-il, tandis qu'il aide doucement Severus à prendre ses potions, avant qu'il ne le recouche et le regarde aller vers le sommeil.

Sachant que ses gardiens partent toujours à sa recherche quand lui et Dudley sont malades, et que tous deux avaient été malades fréquemment depuis qu'ils sont venus à Poudlard, Julian décide de passer le reste de la nuit à côté de son tuteur. Comme Severus et Minerva le font souvent pour lui et Dudley, il baigne la tête chaude de Severus avec le chiffon froid à chaque que Severus se réveille en sursaut.

« Est-tu toujours là? », croasse Severus. « Tu devrais retourner au lit, sinon, tu vas attraper ma grippe sorcière, étant donné la faiblesse de ton système immunitaire. »

« Tout va bien, monsieur. Vous êtes très malade, et je voulais aider à vous faire sentir mieux. Dois-je appeler tante Poppy pour vous? »

« Non! », siffle Severus, apparemment terrifié à l'idée d'avoir une Médicomage entrer dans sa chambre. « Promets que tu ne dira à personne que je suis malade. »

« Eh bien, je vais devoir le dire Dudley bien sûr, mais je vous promets de ne pas dire à tante Poppy ou Minerva », promit à contrecœur Julian. Il vérifie une fois de plus son tuteur et lui donne sa prochaine dose de potions, avant qu'il ne lui promettes d'être de retour après le petit-déjeuner et retourne dans sa chambre et celle de Dudley pour avertir ce dernier de ce qui se passait.

Julian et Dudley se relayent à la recherche auprès de l'homme malade, et quand Minerva leur demander d'aller chercher Severus pour le dîner, car il avait déjà sauté le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, Dudley se tût et dit que Severus est occupé à inventer une potion et avait demandé de l'excuser pour tout le week-end.

Cependant, le dimanche matin, la fièvre de Severus dépassait quarante degrés, et les jumeaux sont devenus très inquiet.

« Julian, nous devrions appeler tante Poppy. Il ne va pas mieux du tout », déclare Dudley, soucieux, en regardant son frère jumeau essayant de faire baisser la température de l'homme.

« Nous ne pouvons pas lui dire. Je l'ai promis », réponds Julian dans la frustration. « Attends, Dudley, laisses-moi appeler Misty. Elle saura quoi faire. »

Il transplane dans le quartier des elfes de maison et, hésitant, entre dans la chambre de Misty, sachant que l'elfe personnelle de Poppy est aussi le Guérisseur pour les elfes de maison. Il lui dit rapidement au petit elfe son problème, lui lançant un regard inquiet.

« Eh bien, si c'est la grippe sorcière et que vous le gaver avec les potions nécessaires, il va être tout droit », dit pensivement Misty. « Permettez-moi d'aller jeter un oeil sur lui. »

Sur ce, l'elfe transplane dans la chambre de Severus, agitant la main pour vérifier le sorcier.

« Oui, il a la grippe du sorcier, mais il y aura bien demain matin », murmure-t-elle à Julian et Dudley, en agitant une fois de plus sa main, donnant une quantité considérable de la magie de guérison dans le système de Severus.

« Merci beaucoup, Misty », dit avec reconnaissance Julian, soupirant de soulagement en voyant les traits de Severus se détendre de manière significative.

Le lundi matin, Severus est complètement guéri et remercie les jumeaux à profusion, avant qu'il

ne se dirige vers sa salle de classe pour tout préparer pour sa première classe de la journée. 

HP

Après le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Julian et Dudley transplanent dans les quartiers des elfes pour travailler avec eux pendant la journée. Au cours de la semaine précédente, ils les ont aidé à nettoyer les quatre maisons, à laver les vêtements des étudiants et les planchers du château.

« Cette semaine, vous allez aider Suzy et Loony avec les quartiers des enseignants, les salles de classe, la bibliothèque et la Grande Salle », leur demande Barney. Julian et Dudley acquissent et suivent Suzy et Loony hors des quartiers d'elfes.

Julian et Dudley sont toujours surpris par les sorts pratiques et les astuces des elfes de maison et apprennent à nettoyer les quartiers d'un enseignant en cinq minutes.

Cependant, ce matin, Julien ne se sent pas bien du tout. Son corps est douloureux, et il se sent chaud et froid en même temps. Au début, il essaye de faire de son mieux et de cacher à Dudley et aux elfes de maisons le fait qu'il se sent mal; mais lorsque Suzy lui montre un sort pour la troisième fois, il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur sa tâche tant il se sent étourdi et s'assoit sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. Puis-je prendre une courte pause? », demande-t-il d'une petite voix, poussant les deux elfes à se pencher sur lui. Tandis que Suzy lui donne un regard inquiet, Loony pose une main froide sur son front et a le souffle coupé.

« Il est très brûlant », dit-elle à Suzy. « Appelle Misty ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, Misty est à côté de Julian, agitant la main sur lui, avant qu'elle ne regarde dans ses yeux et explique:

« Vous avez manifestement pris la grippe sorcière de Maître Severus. Maintenant, je vais vous faire transplaner dans votre lit, et je vais appeler Poppy. Puisque vous êtes un enfant humain, elle doit s'occuper de vous. Je vais venir vérifier sur vous de temps en temps. »  
Sur ce, Misty transplane, et place Julian dans son lit. 

HP

Très tard dans la nuit, Minerva s'assit sur le bord du lit de Julian, baignant anxieusement son visage chaud avec une serviette froide.

« Je suis très fier de toi, Julian. Les elfes de maison nous a dit que vous étiez tous les deux de très bons élèves et avez beaucoup appris au cours de ces quelques mois depuis que vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard, même si vous êtes si souvent malades. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir deux fils aussi intelligents », dit-elle doucement en regardant l'enfant somnolant.

Soudain, Julian ouvrir ses yeux.

« Vraiment? », croasse-t-il. « Vous êtes fiers de nous? »

« Oui, je le suis, mon garçon », rassure Minerva, en regardant le garçon dans ses yeux verts vitreux, tout en elle repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage pour lui embrasser le front. Tout d'un coup, ses yeux sont attirés par une ligne très mince, comme une cicatrice qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. "


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour la longue attente.

 **Pour répondre aux reviews la fic original est fini et comporte 10 chapitres.**

 **« Jumeaux magiques »**

 **Chapitre 4**

"Julian?" Minerva demanda doucement, seulement pour ajouter avec incrédulité, "Harry?"

Des gouttes de sueur ont soudainement commencé à courir sur le visage de l'enfant comme il a été frapper d'une attaque de panique confirmant ainsi les soupçons de l'adulte.

"Julian, écoute-moi," dit-elle doucement. "Tout va bien. Je te promet, je vais garder ton secret. Je vais simplement informer Severus et tante Poppy, mais nous allons garder ça pour nous. Tu vas également devoir nous raconter la vérité d'accord ?"

"Très bien," croassa Julian , sentant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Minerva . "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, Dudley est mon cousin et tout ce que nous avons dit est la vérité."

"Très bien," répondit avec lassitude Minerva , avec la ferme intention d'avoir une conversation avec Pétunia.

HP

« Est- _ce qu'elle va découvrir qui sont nos tuteurs ? Devrons - nous retourner chez les Dursley?_ Julian ne pouvait pas arrêter de se faire du souci. Dudley, le lendemain malade de la grippe, a remarqué que Julian s'inquiéter de quelque chose; Cependant, Julian n'a pas voulu parlé par peur d'inquiéter Dudley. Jusqu'à présent, ni Minerva , ni Severus n'avait pipé mot à se sujet, mais quand Julian a pris beaucoup plus de temps à guérir que Dudley, Minerva a décidé d'aborder le sujet une fois de plus.

"Julian, tu sais que tu es notre fils maintenant et que tu seras toujours notre fils, quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas?" elle demanda doucement, assis sur le bord de son lit.

«En avez-vous déjà parler avec Severus et tante Poppy?" Julian interrogé, en jetant un regard inquiet à son tuteur.

"Bien sûr , j'ai parlais avec eux, Julian," Minerva répondit . "As - tu fini de lire « _Histoire de Poudlard_ ? "

"Oui," Julian a répondu avec surprise. «J'aime ce livre et j'ai noté beaucoup de choses à propos de l'histoire des elfes."

"Les elfes t'ont appris leur histoire?" Minerva demanda étonné.

"Euh, eh bien, nous avons voulu tout savoir , y compris l'histoire des elfes," répondit Julian d'une petite voix. «Étions-nous pas censés ...?" Il demanda baissant les yeux sur la couverture.

"Julian," dit calmement Minerva , posant une main fraîche sur son bras: «Je suis heureuse que tu es prêt à apprendre beaucoup de choses. La connaissance est une chose très précieuse, que personne ne peut t'enlever. Les professeurs de Poudlard peuvent seulement t'enseigner la connaissance humaine; saisir la chance que les elfes t-ont donner n'est pas une mauvaise chose. "

"Merci," répondit Julian, soupirant de soulagement.

«Puis-je emprunter ton livre ?" demanda Minerva, arrachant un sourire à l'enfant.

" Bien sûr, désolé si ce n'est pas très bien écrit ... Pourquoi avez-vous demandé si j'avais lu le livre.?" Il demanda tout en jetant un regard confus à Minerva.

"Parce que tu es mentionné à la fin du livre, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri?"

Julian resta pensif un instant. «Le disent-ils? Vous savez ... Le ..." Voyant le signe de tête de Minerva , il continua rapidement , "Je ne veux pas être ça. Je suis juste Julian, le jumeau de Dudley. Je ne veux pas être autre chose ".

"Tout va bien, Julian," répondit Minerva doucement.

"Euh ... je peux vous demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr, Julian, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

«Je sais que nous sommes en vacances d'été , mais serait-il possible pour Dudley et moi d'avoir encore des leçons avec les elfes? Je voudrais aussi apprendre à préparer des potions, mais je ne sais pas si Severus serait prêt à m'apprendre. Je devais toujours faire la cuisine dans notre ancienne maison, et peut-être que se n'est pas si différent. "

Minerva sourit à l'enthousiaste du garçon. "Je vais parler avec Severus et aussi avec Barney. Severus est très stricte, mais je suis sûr qu'il va te donner une chance de lui montrer que tu es habile à la brasserie. Je me souviens que ta mère était très bonne en Potions. en ce qui concerne les classes avec les elfes de maison, je peux imaginer qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux de t'enseigner, parce qu'ils s'ennuie toujours pendant les vacances d'été ".

"Merci beaucoup, Minerva," répondit joyeusement Julian. "D'ailleurs où est Dudley?"

«Le professeur Flitwick lui apprend quelques sortilèges comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi,» répondit Minerva en souriant. "Tu pourra demander à Severus s'il peut t'aider à brasser des bonbons ou quelque chose comme ça pour Dudley, si tu veux bien sur."

«Oh oui, je serais ravi de brasser quelque chose pour lui», a déclaré avec enthousiasme Julian.

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, il faut que tu te rétablisse," dit Minerva inquiète en sentant son front.

«Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux,» répondit Julian en bâillent. "Je pense que tante Poppy devrait me laisser sortir du lit. Je promets d'être très prudent."

«Je vais lui demander si tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le dîner ce soir», Minerva a promis, "à condition que tu te repose en attendant." Elle borda doucement l'enfant, en l'observant succombé lentement au sommeil, avant d'aller parler avec son amie.

HP

Quand Severus est venu pour vérifier Julian, l'enfant a saisi l'occasion et a demandé s'il pouvait lui apprendre à faire des bonbons pour son frère.

Severus lui jeta un regard surpris. "Brasser des potions n'est pas facile. Cela va prendre beaucoup de temps, tu pourrait l'utiliser pour explorer le château. Es-tu sûr de vouloir essayer la brasserie?" Il interrogea l'enfant excité.

"Oui s'il vous plaît, quand pouvons-nous essayer?" Julian a répondu.

Severus sourit. «Dès que Poppy te permet de sortir du lit tu pourra essayer. Cependant, ne te fait pas trop d'espoir. Les potions exigent beaucoup de travail."

HP

Deux jours plus tard, Julian suivit Severus avec enthousiasme dans son laboratoire de potion privé. Il regarda curieusement autour, surpris de comment grande était la salle. Il s'était imaginé une minuscule pièce en désordre pas très différente de son placard, mais elle était immense.

Elle avait une grande table avec plusieurs espaces de travail au centre. L'un des quatre murs était complètement recouvert de chaudron, un autre avait des étagères pleine d'ingrédients de potions, le troisième avait des étagères contenant des fioles remplies de liquides de toutes les couleurs possibles, ainsi que des flacons vides, et le dernier mur avait une immense fenêtre au milieu qui éclairer la pièce faisant d'elle une des pièces les plus éclairer qu'il n'est jamais vu.

"Je suggère que tu ne fait pas de bonbons pour ton frère, mais un liquide, qu'il peut mettre dans son lait pour le petit déjeuner afin de lui ajouter une saveur," Severus demanda en soulevant un sourcil.

"C'est vrai. Je ne devrais pas lui donner des bonbons," Julian a accepté, sachant que son frère jumeau a travaillé dur pour perdre du poids. «D'accord. Que dois-je faire? Peut-on en faire saveur fraise?"

Severus plaça une recette sur la table en face de Julian. "Ce sont les ingrédients nécessaires. Tu les trouvera tous sur le plateau là-bas ranger par ordre alphabétique."

Julian alla réunir les ingrédients avec enthousiasme, puis à pris le couteau que Severus lui avait donné et il se mis au travail, il sursauta quand Severus l'interrompit avec colère.

"Arrête!" siffla le maître des Potions "Que penses-tu faire avec ce couteau?"

"Err ... couper les ingrédients, monsieur?" Julian répondit, levant anxieusement ses yeux vers ceux onyx poser sur lui.

«Non,» Severus soupira d'exaspération comme il a pris le siège à côté de sa charge. "Comme je te l'ai dit, le brassage n'est pas facile. Tout d'abord, si tu regardes la recette, il n'est pas simplement noté« couper ». Peux-tu me dire la différence entre hacher, hacher, poudrer, écraser et couper? "

"Non, monsieur, je suis désolé, monsieur, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'apprendre?" Julian demanda, jetant à l'enseignant un regard suppliant.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Severus a tenu un monologue sur les différents types d'ingrédients magiques et non magiques et les différentes façons de les préparer, montrant doucement au garçon les différentes méthodes de découpage.

Il a remarqué avec étonnement que Julian écoutait attentivement comme s'il lui raconte l'histoire la plus passionnante. « _Il semble être beaucoup plus intéresser que les premiers années »_ songea Severus en observant l'enfant.

"Très bien, maintenant essaye de brasser la potion," dit-il à Julian, sachant qu'il était assez facile. « _Si le garçon est aussi habile que sa mère l'était en potion sa ne devrait pas être un problème pour lui_ , pensait - il, en regardant de près tous les mouvements de l'enfant.

Quarante minutes plus tard, une potion rose impeccable mijotait dans le chaudron. «Eh bien fait," Severus a félicité l'enfant, reniflant de près le liquide. "Maintenant, tu prends l'un des plus grands flacons et met la potion dedans. N'oublie pas d'étiqueter correctement le flacon avec le nom de la potion et la date du brassage."

Julian serra joyeusement la fiole contre sa poitrine. "Je vous remercie de m'aider à brasser cela. Il était très amusant. Puis-je vous aidé a brasser d'autre potions ou même vous préparez les ingrédients, s'il vous plaît?"

Severus regarda sa montre. Le garçon semblait être très habile, et il pourrait très bien le laisser aider pour ses potions. "Très bien", dit-il enfin. "Vous peux m'aider à brasser pour Poppy. Cependant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus aujourd'hui. Voyant que je t'ai déjà gardé ici pendant trois heures, Poppy et Minerva vont m'utiliser comme ingrédients de potions si elles ne te voient pas vivant et bientôt. "

Julian rit. "Mais je suis ici sur mon libre arbitre, et j'aime d'être ici et vous aider."

"Néanmoins, tu te remets à peine d'une maladie, et nous ne voulons pas que tu es une rechute. Tu peux m'aider demain matin après le petit déjeuner," répondit Severus d'une voix d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune protestation.

"Très bien. Merci beaucoup, monsieur," dit-il avec reconnaissance, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre à la recherche de son frère.

HP

Deux semaines plus tard était l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Julian et Dudley se sont réveillés avec un grand groupe d'elfes de maison debout au milieu de leur chambre, tenant un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire et chantant une chanson d'anniversaire elfique.

"Merci," Dudley marmonna ensommeillé, tandis que Julian chercher encore ses lunettes.

«Nous allons mettre le gâteau dans le Grand Hall," Barney les a informés, et les elfes ont disparu, avant que les jumeaux puissent se réveiller complètement.

"Julian, lèves-toi, il est de notre anniversaire," Dudley a soudainement crié, sauter avec excitation hors du lit.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient habillés et couraient dans les couloirs vides du château vers le Grand Hall, s'arrêtant brusquement dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était magnifique. Les elfes de maison avaient transformé toute la salle en une énorme aire de jeux avec un dragon gonflable, dans toute la salle était éparpiller plusieurs tours d'escalade avec toboggan, différents types de véhicules pour conduire et voler dans la salle et bien d'autres attractions.

«Bonjour, mes fils, et joyeux anniversaire," Minerva les accueillit, en les tirant le long de la table, où tous les enseignants, qui étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances, étaient déjà assemblés et les attendaient.

Julian était beaucoup trop excité pour manger plus qu'un petit morceau de gâteau, tandis que Dudley a décidé d'abandonner son régime pour la journée . Quand il a terminé son cinquième morceau de gâteau, Minerva se tourna vers les garçons.

"Avant d'aller jouer dans l'air de jeux que les elfes de maison on fait pour vous, ou d'ouvrir vos cadeaux," elle a montrer à une table, sur laquelle des cadeaux colorés étaient empilés, «Je voudrais que vous me suivez dans mon bureau . J'ai un visiteur qui vous attend ".

Julian et Dudley échangèrent des regards douteux. "Un visiteur pour nous?" Dudley a finalement demandé, obtenant un sourire en coin de Minerva .

«Suivez-moi», elle a demandé aux garçons et marcha devant, les menant à son bureau.

"Maman!" Dudley poussa un soupir, tandis que Julian se tint plus près de Minerva et le sourire a disparu de son visage alors qu'il se cachait derrière les robes de son tuteur.


End file.
